Usagi Takahashi
Usagi Takahashi is the deuteragonist of PriPara: Shining Star. 6 months before the beginning of the series, Usagi was a famous idol, but she got into an accident during a performance and injured her leg and was not able to perform for a year. So she started using a wheelchair, but starts performing again with Tsumiki and Airi as the idol unit Pri☆Star. Appearance Usagi has short strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and some people say that Usagi looks like a boy most of the time, but can also be a very pretty girl, when dressed properly.She is taller than her friends. Usagi also wears boyish clothing and rarely wears girly clothing. Personality Usagi has a very upbeat and bubbly personality. She is also boyish and a bit of a tomboy. She doesn't really like to wear girly things and wears boyish clothing. Usagi can also be very protective of Tsumiki and cares for her a lot. She also likes to tease and play with her often. She has a bright aura and enjoys being on stage. Relations Friends *Tsumiki Manaka ::She is Usagi's personal stylist and designer of Poppin' Bunny. The two of them are childhood friends and best friends. Usagi has been waiting a long time for Tsumiki to finally get her PriTicket so the two of them can perform together with Airi. Usagi can get quite protective of Tsumiki and cares for her. She also has a habbit of hugging Tsumiki a lot and teasing her. Although ever since Usagi had the accident, Tsumiki now is the protective and caring one. *Airi Mori ::She a close friend of Usagi and the two talk often. Airi is also a songwriter of Usagi and of the idol unit. Usagi feels like Airi is her big sister and talks to her about her problems and what she feels. *Komari Suzuki ::Komari is Usagi's rival. The two of them never agree with each other and argue a lot. But at times, the two of them can work very well together. *Sakura Hanasaki ::Usagi and Tsumiki were fans of Sakura before and watched her performance when they were younger. They were inspired by her to become idols when they grow up. Coords Usagi uses the pop and cool-type Poppin' Bunny designed specially for her, made by Tsumiki or "Mana". Her casual coord is Stylish Cool Pop. Poppin' Bunny *Stylish Cool Pop Coord (Casual Coord) *Poppin' Bunny Cyalume Coord (Cyalume Coord) *Poppin Joy PriStar Coord (Unit Coord) *Cool Boyish Pop Coord Songs Solo *Kawaii Usagi Duo *Happy Days! Unit Role in the Story Past When Usagi was little, she was playing at a local park and saw Tsumiki all alone. So, Usagi went up to Tsumiki and played with her. Ever since then, the two of them have been best friends. There were also a lot of times when they were younger that they would sing and dance together. One day, they went to go watch an idol perform and were amazed watching the idol's performance. The two later realized that they wanted to become idol's when they grow up. When Usagi become on idol, she wasn't able to spend a lot of time with Tsumiki due to being busy, so the two of them became distant. But later on, Usagi asked Tsumiki to be her stylist and designer so the two of them can spend time together. Tsumiki was also watching Usagi's performance 6 months before the start of the story. She helped Usagi with her make-up and clothes for her performance. When she saw Usagi's accident, Tsumiki was very frightened and rushed over to Usagi to help her. Since the accident, Tsumiki has been taking care of Usagi. Present 6 monthes after Usagi had the accident, Tsumiki walks to Usagi's house for a visit. On the way to Usagi's house, she finds a PriTicket and picks it up. The time she arrives at Usagi's house, Usagi sees Tsumiki with her own PriTicket and says that it is time. Usagi then asks her a favor, become an idol. Usagi explained to Tsumiki that wont be able to perform and wants Tsumiki to live her dream as an idol since the time has come for Tsumiki to shine. Making Drama Solo *'Beautiful Sunny Day' *'Poppin Candy Land' Unit Quotes *''"Yay~!"'' Trivia *Usagi's voice actor is Riho Iida, who is also the voice actor of Rin Hoshizora from Love Live! *Usagi means "rabbit" or "bunny" in english. *Usagi represents "Happiness" and "Joy" Gallery Category:Miki-Prism-Star Category:Eye Color: Blue Category:Boyish Category:Tomboy Category:Short Hair Category:Pop Category:Cool Category:Cool Idol Category:Hair color: Yellow Category:Idol Category:PriPara: Shining Star Category:Girl Category:Idols Category:Girls